


星星船

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	星星船

01 

Mikele撑着桨，划行在漫无边际的海上。   
天空黯淡，水面黯淡，涟漪顺着木桨拨动的方向荡漾开去，在平静的暗色水波间生出更深的暗色，在黑暗中生成更深沉的黑暗。   
船体似乎只刷了一层清漆，裸露着木质的本来颜色，又显得湿润。水汽凝结在船板上，又被涟漪轻轻舔去。Mikele坐在船尾，面向船去往的方向。他的脊背随船桨磕着边沿所作的圆周运动而前后摇晃，像周而复始的一段和弦。   
船头放着一颗星星，像一场摘星神话散去后的的颓迹。已经苍老的外壳略有些裂痕，随着滚动时轻微的撞击又再次生出微小的缝隙。星体的尺寸正适合两只手掌捧起，与天空和水面同样黯淡。它只是来自时间之外的遗体。   
从云上望下去，这船是镶嵌画里少有的颜色，和谐又混乱。星星待在船头，看起来像是陨石砸穿了船底，沉默的海涌进来，堆积成浅浅的水洼。而Mikele坐在这艘行将沉没的船上，仍然摇橹，水声就是他的船歌。   
Mikele偶尔看一眼星星，便又抬头去看天空。穹顶之上，没有他想得到的光与热，也没有能为他指引方向的候鸟。甚至连他自己也不确定，他究竟要在哪一座港口暂歇，不确定他的远方究竟如何抵达。   
但这并不影响他继续摇动船桨。不可说的力量在他心口鼓胀着，充满了心房和心室，映着水流的鼓点。他不需要知道曲折蜿蜒的路径，不需要关心汹涌的洋流是否拦住了他的前路。   
他的航标嵌刻在灵魂和水波的乐声里，他的岛屿在地平线之外。他需要做的一切，无非是航行、航行。 

他的船停下了。尽管这还不是他的终点，但船头搁浅在平缓的沙滩上，信风拨动着细小的白沙，沙丘像海洋一样蜿蜒起伏，像被拨动着发出嗡鸣的琴弦。   
他在无边无际的海上航行了四十九天，海鸥不曾从他头顶飞过，因为没有可供歇息的陆地；游鱼不曾陪伴他的孤独，混乱的水流让它们寸步难行。   
但是他的旅行终于暂时得以休息。   
姑且将此地称作岛屿，岛上生着棕榈树，和一座高高的灯塔。   
Mikele不追究海岛的名姓。这座只有灯塔堪为人迹的岛，或许连在航海图上留下痕迹的机会都不曾有。并且，这无关紧要。他像每一个疲惫的旅人一样，带着他的行囊登上了岛屿。漆皮的靴子陷进砂砾之间，艰难地跋涉着。   
他带着他的星星。   
陷在手心里的星体已经更加干涸、萎靡，轻得像一片羽毛。经历过漫长至月余的旅行，它从甲板上还在勉强呼吸的海鱼，终究变成了失去水分而死亡的玫瑰。   
他要走到灯塔上去。   
腰上金属的挂饰与细链在行走间相互撞击，像山谷中的冷泉，泠泠作响。饰物彼此结网，似乎为行程添上了不少的重量，但Mikele恍若未觉。   
他只是平举着双手往前走去，在灯塔的铁门旁坐了下来。   
荒岛上或许曾有人居住，只是一切痕迹已然失落，被海的啸声抹去。环顾四周，也没有可供觊觎的猎物。他坐在棕榈树下，星星躺在他的手里，像飞鸟经过时失落的羽毛，或别无二致的砂砾。   
Mikele把星星捧到与视线平齐的位置，仔细打量着他唯一的食物。吹干净了表面的灰尘，解放出内部柔软的物质，把随身带着一壶烈酒全部浇了上去，作为清洁，作为祭奠，也作唯一的调味。   
然后，他吃下了这颗星星。或者说，星星被放进了他的胸膛。   
已经死去的星星并没有什么特殊的气味。入口时烈酒的辛辣刺激了舌苔，即使星星本身还含有什么味道，也已经湮灭在了高度的酒液中。所以，Mikele所能得到的，只是舌尖被点燃的触感，与咀嚼后混杂了轻微尘埃气息的、轻软的混合物。   
或许确有甜蜜的、混沌的、美好的、梦境般的流质顺着喉咙渗透进每一寸血脉。但是，时间太短暂了，如惊鸿一现，转瞬便消失得无影无踪。Mikele来不及捕捉，就像他来不及捕捉一个逝去的梦。   
他的手上残留着星星的硬壳。剥离了内在之后，这星辰存留的最后印记便呈现出深浅不一的暗蓝色，像此时的天空和海洋，也像晶莹剔透的琉璃制品。没过几秒，这碎屑已经化为尘沙，被风拂去了。   
Mikele没有挽留碎屑的离去。   
他转身抽出门前废弃的铁栓，推开了高塔的铁门，沿着回旋的楼梯，一层一层走到了灯塔顶端。   
Mikele太累了。他早已不是少年，长途航海的疲倦终于重重压在他肩上，提醒着他经历了怎样的奔波与风浪。于是，他绕着台阶走了一圈又一圈，终于到达顶层的瞭望台，倒在行军床上睡了过去。 

睡梦是好的。   
不消半刻，大脑已经为他勾勒出甜美的幻境。他梦见了漫天的繁星，梦见天空在星辰的映衬下，被五彩的流光渲染成生命与希望繁盛之地。   
星星像温柔的雨滴一般坠落进海里，于是连海洋也盛开了无数的花。而天上的星光仍然不曾枯竭半分，反倒像生了新芽的树一般，抖落温暖的风。   
Mikele顺着灯塔的光走上去，在梦的世界里歌唱。他把云朵捏成一把吉他，于是便有了漂亮的和弦。这些音符坠在天空上，成为了另一束星河。他伸手上去，五角星便抖动起来，亲近地挨过去，予他以亲吻。 

Mikele睡了很久很久，可能是一天、十天、一个月、或者更久，久到忘记了梦境，忘记了时间，忘记他曾经吃进去的星星。   
他睡醒了，便发现塔里的灯被点亮了，耀眼的光束直达天空，点亮了一簇光明。但他不知道，这是他的梦映照在天空上，才成了亮闪闪的星。   
他只记得自己还要航行，还要去新的地方。他的食物是一颗星星，但他已经不记得星星的味道，舌尖舔过上颚，只能尝到时间的余味。 

Mikele把新的船推进海里、推进河流里、推进湖里，去找下一个尚未被点亮的岛屿。船头放着一颗死去的星星，那是他的苦艾酒。 

02 

Florent的船在漫无边际的海上航行。   
天空黯淡，水面黯淡，涟漪顺着船尾桨叶拨动的方向荡漾开去，在平静的暗色水波间生出更深的暗色，在黑暗中生成更深沉的黑暗。   
而快艇像劈开这一切黑暗的闪电。船体身通体白色，侧舷刷着黑色的吉他船标，未干的油漆混杂了蒸腾的海水，湿漉漉地淋下来，像来不及擦净的血，又像一道刺入心脏的致命伤。   
Florent是这艘船的船长先生，也是唯一一个水手。他一只手扶着操舵轮，一只手端着杯子，深色的澄澈液体随风浪而摇晃，贴紧玻璃杯壁的气泡不断上浮，像水里渴求着氧气的哺乳动物。   
是可乐。   
船长帽尺寸不大合适，他便拿手压了压帽檐，发丝被挤压得松散，顺着颈子垂落些许，洒了一肩焦糖似的甜蜜——就像他焦糖色的眼睛一样甜蜜。   
Florent轻快地哼着歌，坐在他的椅子上。椅子有着厚实的坐垫，仪表盘上贴了一只粉色的小象贴纸。被海风吹得太久，长鼻子已经贴不太住，褪色泛白，稍微卷起。   
船舱里堆放着许多五角星。五颜六色的星星也黯淡了，边缘像贴纸一样卷起，在渔网里沉默地观望，像滞留沙滩的棘皮动物，在日光下曝晒得过久，水分被逐渐抽离身体，蒸腾成一团云雾，只剩轻而软的尸体留在荒芜的世界里。   
他的船仍然像闪电劈开黑暗而沉顿的天空，撕裂开无边沉痛的波浪。船只在水面上拨弄出的音乐却并不因此而显得庄严肃穆，反倒轻灵又柔软。曲调甫一响起，便仿佛森林里的夜莺与黄鹂彼此鸣和起来，热烈地阳光穿过树荫投射在林地上，映出斑驳的光点，与新鲜的花。   
这个世界从没有云海般连绵起伏的森林，但Florent仍然像只轻快的鸟。   
他的船一路航行，穿过浪头卷起堆砌出的云墙，航行在海上，又航行在天上。他不需要罗盘，不需要穿破昏暗世界的光。   
他携带着船行驶过所留下的白影，抵达了他的岛屿。 

说是他的岛屿，或许也并不准确。世界中无寸土可归为一人属地，飘摇的浪俯下身拥抱着细白的沙滩，缱绻地缠绵过便离去，毫无眷恋，像一位迤逦的美人在窗格上留下剪影。   
Florent脱了鞋子，赤着脚，将船里的星星收集起来，拖着已死的光明走上海岛。   
岛上没有人烟，只有一棵树。   
树很高，像童话书里杰克用魔法豌豆种出来的藤蔓那么高，大半的树冠隐没在昏沉的积雨云里，树梢抖动着，沙沙作响，像拨响了木吉他的弦。树上不见半声蝉鸣，也没有松鼠栖息其上。它寂静得过分，像一座巨大的墓碑。   
Florent挥挥手，像这棵树打了声招呼。他并不记得自己是否曾抵达这座岛屿，与高树打过相似的招呼。但他仍然举高了手，略腼腆地笑起来。   
他放下他的行李，星星散落出来，枯萎的银河在草地上流淌。其间，他絮絮讲着旅行的见闻，尽管海上没有水鸟飞过的云迹，也没有晴朗的日头，但Florent总是有的可讲，半长的发丝反复滑落，又被仔细撩过耳后，像手指反复抚摩过面颊。   
一边讲着，他蹲下来，手指扒开了脚边的沙土，挖出一个个沙坑。指尖的薄茧拨开松软的土层，指甲修剪得整齐，只有浅浅的缝里藏进了几粒细沙。小坑围着树干绕了一圈，像小熊在雨后湿软的泥地里踩出的足印。随着土壤被刨开，坑洞挨个加深，指头所触的泥土也渐渐显得湿润了些。   
然后，五颜六色的星星三两成群地睡进了浅坑里。堆积在四旁的土又填了回去，作这些死去的星星的终结。他将水壶绕着树倒空，像结束了一场流浪。   
填平的坑像一方盛满悲哀的坟墓，又像纱幔下的摇篮。Florent终于完成了送行的礼仪，便轻轻唱起了歌。词句模糊在暖融融的海风里，似乎关于生死与告别，又似乎只是情人之间无关紧要的细语。   
他在树下坐了一会，声音便渐渐轻缓下来，像黄昏时分的日光，逐渐消散在沉默里。 

Florent仰躺在树的影子里，睡着了。   
他向上走进了自己的梦，登上了最高的一根树枝。树冠是他从未想象过的辽远阔大，繁茂的枝叶彼此交错，网织出一座空中的岛屿。飞鸟仰望向天空，唱他们自己的歌。   
这里的天空不再黯淡。越过了重叠的云层，苍穹便是明亮而和暖的。枝头绽放着缤纷的花，花苞在他的注视下绽开、凋落、结出果实。星星便从果实中凝结，挣脱了外壳，从树梢飞向更高的天上，像破茧而出的蝴蝶。   
而外壳便粉碎、弥散，追随风的流向，一并在天空中盛开，成为传播更多星光的种子。   
在这里，Florent终于听到了夜莺、黄鹂与云雀，听到了鸟类在枝条间跳跃、滑翔，将繁密的叶子带出簌簌的响动。他握住了笔，做一个忠实的记录者，将一切写进了歌里。 

Florent很快便从梦中醒来。   
梦不只是虚构和幻想。他睁开眼，便见证了星辰的上升，见证了落叶成尘，见证了头顶的漫天星辰在这座海岛的世界里，借他之手而复生。云散开了，于是地上的岛变成了天上的岛在水面上的倒影，无尽的星光在海洋与天空中并行不悖。   
重新生长的世界挽留他，藤蔓新生的须尖划过他的手背，请他长久地留下，成为繁星的牧人。   
他听见，他看见，但他并不应答。 

Florent没有停留，更渺远的海洋和地平线吹响了号角，呜咽的船歌发出了呼召。   
他的船在沙滩上等他。发动机震颤着，传出不间断的轰鸣，催他前往下一段旅行。粉象图案的贴纸又好端端贴在仪表盘上，船首的吉他标志新漆过，涂料的味道还没散尽。   
Florent拍了拍钢铁的侧舷，向自己的伙伴微笑，钻进了船长室。船是他的音乐，是他的家乡和酒。 

03 

他们是各自旅行的陌生人，   
是时间的航线上陌不相识的挚友。 

当时光终于厌倦了毁灭与再生的航行，   
当星河从长久的梦境中醒来，   
他们终会相逢在新的世界里。 

万千星光，将永不熄灭。


End file.
